


Never ending work

by Alekijohu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekijohu/pseuds/Alekijohu
Summary: About a person who has a request if it's not to much to ask, thank you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was so tired today when I got home from work I needed to think about someone who might be more tired

I have always made it a point to be polite in every situation. This has only ever caused a few problems but none so problematic as this one. You see I have recently began a new job My first job in fact. And, well, I have run into a small difficulty. I have been at work for three weeks straight. I work at 24 hour restaurant which serves all the works, like burgers and fries. I only just received my uniform that day and it was looking well pressed and clean as dish soap. I looked the part at last. I was so excited to be working there that by the end off my shift I was still bright and full of energy. Perhaps this is why the boss asked if I could do an overnight that day. It's not likey customary to ask a brand new employee to work overnight but i didn't mind, after all I had energy to spare, and dishes to be washed. By the end of the night I was rather ready to go home, my feet ached and my stomach growled for a good meal. Then a co-worker came to me and asked if I could cover their shift in the morning. They said their friend had been hurt and they would not be able to make it. So of course I had to stay, I worked morning shift with a smile despite my hunger and lack of sleep I was determined to do my very best. I was going to ask if I could clock out at lunch shift but a bus came in and, well, the managers seemed very busy and I did not want to bother them and Come dinner shift It was time for me to come in for my schedule anyway. the cycle just repeated from there. I've gotten better at it, I get two 30 minute breaks a day and two meals, so I'll sleep during one break and eat both meals during the other. I'm going to need new shoes soon though, and I haven't felt my feet in two days. I have always tried my best to be polite, but this has become a bit of a problem. If it would not difficult, and would not be a large inconvenience, I would very much like to go home now if that's alright.


End file.
